wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Archives Archive 1 Palace here is a rough over view though i'm thinking heavily of changing it Alpharious Omegron 03:43, May 22, 2016 (UTC) LA Project Hey Algrim, whenever you're available, I'd like to take you up on the offer to make the Wyverns a Legione Astartes, and take the open spot :P Also have some general ideas/questions to run by you! Thanks!! SOSDarkPhoenix (talk) 22:42, May 22, 2016 (UTC)DarkPhoenix Chat not working My chat is not loading right on any brozer of mine, so I will not be able to use it to talk to you, sorry. I will be reporting it as a bug. --TheBurningPrincess (talk) 19:33, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Back Greetings brother! Sorry i have bot been on much, i was in a car accident and im finallly on my feet again so i will be active again shortly. Nextly thank you for your service to our country. :) Have a happy Memorial Day brother ! --Alpharious Omegron 16:34, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Thantos hey algrim i cant seem to make the border wrap around my page all the way can you give me a hand real quick Alpharious Omegron 17:10, June 2, 2016 (UTC) The image edits on Phoenix Knights is absolutely amazing. Loving it!!!! TrashMan (talk) 11:53, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Greetings honourable battle-brother! I have a request for you! At your earliest convenience could you pop into the chat while im on and answer a few questions? Thanks in advance! Hey Algrim! If you aren't too busy, could I ask your help with my new Legion sometime? :) Thanks! SOSDarkPhoenix (talk) 01:11, June 8, 2016 (UTC)SOSDarkPhoenix Hello Algrim. I Would love some help man with my Sons of Mortis page! Xx-Mortis-xX (talk) 02:59, June 16, 2016 (UTC)Xx-Mortis-xX Hey there Algrim, I was wondering If i could join in on the Legion Astartes thing, is that alright with you? Xx-Mortis-xX (talk) 06:32, June 17, 2016 (UTC)Xx-Mortis-xX Hey Algrim! Is it too unfriendly to the canon to have effectively a rogue legion? They have severed all ties to both the Imperium and Nova terra, and are doing their own thing. Due to this, they have very limited Gene-stock, little power armour, but have allied themselves with a Xenos race? SOSDarkPhoenix (talk) 01:15, June 29, 2016 (UTC)SOSDarkPhoenix Hey Algrim , I really need your help with my chapter , could you help me please ? otherwise I think i might giving up Kaedmon (talk) 13:58, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Could you please the beginning of my work and help me with it ? most of it is through google drive tho , do you have it ? if yes could you please see it ?Kaedmon (talk) 20:32, July 20, 2016 (UTC) It's the penal chapter Kaedmon (talk) 05:44, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Well to see the google docs , i need your gmail so that i can give you permission , and yes the idea of a penitent chapter seems more likeableKaedmon (talk) 21:50, July 22, 2016 (UTC) done Kaedmon (talk) 11:48, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Let me know when youre ready to work on google drive Kaedmon (talk) 08:49, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Thank You Kindly! Thanks for the praise, and thanks for the offer on images! I'm still working out a lot of things in regards to chapter iconography, though much of the Blood Dragon's ideas have been hashed out in one way or another. When I have more concrete ideas set down, I'll bring them to you. I've seen a lot of your work, the artwork you've made for your chapter is really good, and the Chapters themselves are great detail to them. Ajax 013 (talk) 21:08, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey Algrim! Long time no talk! Wondering if you'd have any tim int he near future to do some artwork of a few things? (Legion-Masters for The Glaives, Reapers, and Wyverns) And maybe some art of the Legions' respective unique troops? If not, apologies! I'm just severely unskilled at such things and you, well, arent! Cheers! SOSDarkPhoenix (talk) 16:43, September 13, 2016 (UTC) SOSDarkPhoenix The Phoenix Legions Awesome! And yeah, hope you had a good summer too! Firstly I think the legion Masters would be great.. Arcturus Helios of the Wyverns Eternal.. His main unique thing is his blade, the multi-part whip/sword. As far as armor, I pictured him having Mk3 armor from head to toe. He'd be emblazoned with more flames and runes than the rest of his legion. He's a very rustic Legion-Master, and so doesnt have such ornate deocrations you may see in many of the zealous chapters. Dominus Cadavera of the Mortis Reapers. Since his legion falls so far outside the norms for both Nova Terra and the Imperium, he becomes open to more deviations in armor than the others. His legion all has the Mk9 Reaper Pattern Armor, and I see no reason why he wouldnt. He'd probably have a cloak, and some spiky, or carved out bits on his armor usually associated with chaos armor. His helm would be the major difference from his legion, as the Mk9 has only one single ocular lens. I was thinking his may have like 3, in a sort of triangle, like the Hive's eyes from Destiny. He would probably have some unique variation of his legion's Lasguns, maybe a Heavy Laspistol or something to that effect. And Aphrael Cydexus of the Astral Glaives. Being the only one of my 3 (So far) legions to still serve the Imperium his armor would be more traditional. I picture him shining like an angel in pure white armor, with only minor blue accents like the rest of his legion. His helm is again unique, being winged like the Dark Angels. He wields a two-handed Power Sword and has a Plasma Pistol on his belt. He has a cape, and a special notch on his chest, marking the blow he landed on Mortarion. So sorry for all the reading :P I'll tell you about the Unique troops for the legions when you have tim and want to hear :) SOSDarkPhoenix (talk) 16:04, September 15, 2016 (UTC)SOSDarkPhoenix Sorry its been a while Algrim, not really been online much. Number 5 is certainly something that might come up on banners or vehicles. However, because I'm a lazy modeller, in order to facilitate the actual creation of the chapter as models, their company model is a red tear drop then black angel wings. The wings are slightly more angular though. Regards, Ajax 013 (talk) 21:02, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Hey Algrim. Wondering if you forgot about my requests haha :P Also, I'd like to note that the Galactic Dominion thing that's been popping up goes against pre-established canon pretty hard, most notably the Ork part. Orks don't understand peace "A society so deeply rooted in war that peace is utterly incomprehensible to them." Just bringing this to your attention See ya around! 19:56, November 5, 2016 (UTC)SOS DarkPhoenix Proposition Hi Algrim, this is Zixes. I was thinking, maybe you could be a GM of our rp? You've said that you will help us with the rp (though I am not sure what sort of help you will provide, not that I am doubting it). Of course, you are not obligated to agree. Think about it, and even if you won't be able to take the role, may you propose someone else for the candidacy? Zixes (talk) 18:09, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Thank You Very Much! Hey Algrim, thank you very much for the updated image! Unfortunately I haven't been active on that site for the past several years, it was getting unhealthy. Plus the Blaze Ravens seem to have finally been deleted. But I've been talking to AnonOni and I might try my luck with 40k again here! Again, thanks a million for the piece, it looks phenomenal! Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:02, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Yeah you can fix it, there's a MediaWiki page for it. You guys are admins, right? shouldn't you know this? Your Mother (it's bedtime hun) (talk) 11:16, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Hey Algrim, I'm just a new writer here and wanted to ask something to you. How do we apply the badge of a chapter into a pauldron/shoulder armor? Tried searching, but I was unable to find it. Can you lend me a hand about this? Lune Crackham (talk) 18:09, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Hey Algrim, this is the chapter symbol for Turquoise Protectors. Can you put this on a pauldron with Turquoise color, similar to the color I used when making the armor of them? Thanks already! Lune Crackham (talk) 12:57, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Algrim, that looks epic! Lune Crackham (talk) 13:13, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Hey Algrim, how are you? If you are not busy, can you lend me a hand with making a venerable dreadnought for Turquoise Protectors? Lune Crackham (talk) 14:12, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Algrim, that is AMAZING! It is just like what I had in mind. Thanks again!Lune Crackham (talk) 15:47, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Oi Hey, I might be kicking around the idea of coming back and maybe doing some writing. As theres less constraints here I figured I'd give it a whirl, see if I'm still invested enough to do some fanon. Might even revisit the Legionies Astartes, under the condition that its just me and people I can pick writing on it. Alpha just, well, I cant put it modestly, I felt he squandered my vision. If you can keep a tighter noose on the people involved, I might consider coming back on that project. Otherwise, there's always dead millenium. CheersT42 (talk) 04:54, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Design of my chapter Hey Algrim , I got one design of my space marines finsihed , but i'll need your help for others designs. Can you help me please ? If yes , i'll send to your email the design and what i need. Thanks in advance Kaedmon (talk) 17:17, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Sent ! Kaedmon (talk) 18:37, January 18, 2017 (UTC) How's it going? Hey Algrim, I had a question in my mind, I wrote about it to Anon as well but so far, no answer. How was this fanon wiki formed and what is the history of it? People are talking about another WH40k fanon wiki and from what I've heard, they look like jerks. Still, would be cool if someone helped me understand what is going on. Thanks! Lune Crackham (talk) 08:17, January 20, 2017 (UTC) question Hey Algrim Alpha here, its been a while man, im back and ive been working out my two legions for L.A. im currently trying to flesh out my Storm Legion and was curious if you can make me a certain unit.The unit goes by the name The Watcher. Rougly speaking he is a fully agumented space marine that does not wear the standard pwoer armour of a space marine, but chooss to wear a cloak that is a deep swirling grey that constantly chages to diffrent shades of grey. He is a subterfuge agent/scout/ and a recruiter for the Storm Legion. If you cant make it i understand! Thanks Algrim! Alpharious Omegron 10:44, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Hey man, you must be a Psyker! Thank you very much for the updated picture of the Imperial Protectors without even my asking! I really appreciate it, I wish i would have had the badges emblem on the page or at least a descreption but its no biggie. Again appreciate that, regards.--Shivly (talk) 00:10, January 24, 2017 (UTC) This is the badge I had a image in mind, but the colors would look really funky on the Armor. --Shivly (talk) 00:47, January 24, 2017 (UTC) How are you doing ? Hey Algrim how are you doing ? I haven't seen you on the forums these last days. I hope you haven't given up on the project , btw the comission for the artwork from czar is ready and waiting for you.The chapter master himself is impressed because the first space marines images he used for his chapter were the ones you made for the death company, he has much respect for you. In the hope of working with you again. Ps: the ramilles starfort is being made , just look at this beauty : Ps2 : I would like to ask you some question about whether is it possible or not for some things for the Mad nomads Sincerely Kaedmon (talk) 04:17, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Hey Algrim, You still alive and kickin? :P SOSDarkPhoenix (talk) 15:15, February 7, 2017 (UTC)SOSDarkPhoenix Well that's certainly good! I thought for a fleeting moment perhaps you had abandoned us ;) . That, and I thought my artwork request was too much and scared you off :P But knowing you're just busy, forget that! You're a busy man with much to do. I'd love to chat with you live at some point, perhaps we could arrange that? And also, I was browsing on a 40k FB page last month, and noticed someone had posted your comment on OneMindSyndicate's video, and were discussing your rights to the plagiarism claim. Should be noted I defended you pretty heavily aha, and also refered to you as a friend. But alas, I hope tis message finds you in good health, yours truly, SOSDarkPhoenix (talk) 22:39, February 13, 2017 (UTC)SOSDarkPhoenix Thanks! Hey Algrim, I just wanted to say thank you for helping me with Ruina Imperii AU. It means a lot, thanks again! Lune Crackham (talk) 14:14, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Hello Algrim, Long time no talk. How's it going? Just wondered if you were still here and helping us. See you around! [[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • [[User_talk:Lune Crackham|''"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."]] • 19:32, March 29, 2017 (UTC) I guess it's a "no" since you haven't answered me. That's sad Algrim, I'd hoped you keep using this fanon. :( [[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • [[User_talk:Lune Crackham|"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."]] • 06:00, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Well at least it's good to see that you're still here Algrim. :D [[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • [[User_talk:Lune Crackham|"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."'']] • 06:58, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Aquila Knights RI Chapter: Heya, could you please add this badge to this tactical marine and remove the white background please? Thank you :D Skysorceror (talk) 18:07, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Thank you Algrim it looks amazing :D Could you make a shoulderpad with the chapter badge on it please (No white background obviously :D? And a Terminator with a scandinavian style-helmet, and special runes written on it's armor. Skysorceror (talk) 15:20, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Special Nomads forces sm Hey Algrim , do you think you could transform the steel sentinels image into a mad nomads one ? With adding a loincloth with the I of the inquisition between its legs ? And for the red scorpion one , changing it in military green and making into a mad nomads ? Thank you Kaedmon (talk) 19:44, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Steel_Sentinels_Astartes.png Anstrom_Incident_Camouflage_Variant.jpg Vehicles Hello Algrim , could you transform these vehicles into nomads one ? Thank you very much ! Kaedmon (talk) 18:41, April 25, 2017 (UTC) SP Land Raider Achilles.jpg LandSpeederTyphoon02.png HG_Land_Raider_Prometheus_'Shield_of_Mancora'.jpg IW_Sicaran_Tank.jpg IH_Cerberus_Tank_Destroyer.png BaalPredator04.png ThunderhawkTransporter04.png